<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Fucking Romantic (The Social Media Remix) by nerdzeword</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319786">So Fucking Romantic (The Social Media Remix)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdzeword/pseuds/nerdzeword'>nerdzeword</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Epistolary, M/M, Post canon, dubious use of twitter, josten/minyard rivalry, neil 'pr nightmare' josten, poor hannah doesn't deserve this, social media shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdzeword/pseuds/nerdzeword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Later, she would claim ignorance - would claim she had no idea what she was unleashing on the world when she sent Neil the passwords to his social media accounts - but Hannah knew exactly what she was doing when she hit send on that last text. She would never in a million years admit to looking forward to the chaos that was sure to ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AFTG Remix 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So Fucking Romantic (The Social Media Remix)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescent_blue/gifts">iridescent_blue</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924226">i got so fucking romantic (i apologize, lemme light your cigarette)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account">orphan_account</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay to start: Please Please Please read this with creator styles turned on. It took me a lot of time and effort to get them working, and I can't actually make it friendly to read without because of the HTML limitations (or if I can idk how yet.) It is, however, mobile friendly!</p><p>Much thanks to Iridescent_Blue for writing the original! I knew it was the one I wanted to remix as soon as I read it, but wasn't really sure how I would accomplish it until I started. I hope I did Hannah justice.</p><p>A special thanks to Madison for wading through miles of HTML in order to beta this, and to Jade for checking mobile friendliness for me. MVP's the lot of you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannah liked Neil. She really did. When he wasn’t being a complete disaster, both as a celebrity and as a person in general, he was a good guy. He was charming in a roguish, sarcastic sort of way, and Hannah never felt like he was talking down to her, the way some of her past clients had. Which was nice. It was really nice actually. It was almost worth the fact that she had to strictly monitor who was allowed to ask him questions at press conferences and interviews, and it was even worth having his husband - who was scary as fuck - staring holes into her head whenever he was around. </p><p>She had honestly thanked the stars that Neil could not be bothered to use social media, as he was hard enough to control when he just had the team group chat to cause chaos in. Letting Neil actively use his social media was a mistake in the making, but it was also a direct order from his sponsors and Neil <i>really </i> couldn’t afford to piss them off after the last fiasco he had started on national television. (Not that that particular asshole hadn’t deserved it.) She tried warning them, but if they didn't want to listen to her, what was she supposed to do?</p><p>Later, she would claim ignorance - would claim she had no idea what she was unleashing on the world when she sent Neil the passwords to his social media accounts - but Hannah knew exactly what she was doing when she hit send on that last text. She would never in a million years admit to looking forward to the chaos that was sure to ensue. </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<strong><span class="phoneheader">Josten 😔</span><br/>
</strong><br/>
<span class="greply">connect with your fans, talk about Exy, keep the Minyard-Josten rivalry alive! 🙂
</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">k</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Hannah had expected chaos - had planned for it actually - what she had not expected was for it to happen so soon. It was only three weeks before the inevitable began, she had been hoping for at least a month of peace. She liked Neil Josten, but she had also worked with him for long enough to know when he was about to start some shit. Like now for instance. She stared at the tweet. Sure, it was technically Andrew’s tweet, and she had no idea what it meant, but this had <i>Neil Josten, PR Nightmare</i> written all over it in neon letters. </p>
<p></p><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">Andrew</span>
        <span class="twVerified">✔</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@minyard</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p><span>@njos10</span> 1-5. Pick. </p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 6.2K</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 2:06 PM - January 14, 2012</span>
    </p></div><div class="twComments"><p>1.2K people are talking about this</p></div></div><p>Hannah pulled her cat into her lap and poured herself another glass from the already half drunk bottle of wine.</p>
<p></p><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">Neil Josten</span>
        <span class="twVerified">✔</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@njos10</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twReply"><p><span>replying to </span><span>@minyard</span></p></div><div class="twText"><p><span>@minyard</span> 3 🙂. have fun <span> @queenkevinday</span> </p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 1.6M</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 2:10 PM - January 14, 2012</span>
    </p></div><div class="twComments"><p>4.2K people are talking about this</p></div></div><p>One of the first things she’d done after giving Neil the passwords to his social media was make sure she was following all of his friends, which is why she knew immediately what Neil’s latest PR stunt was. She took another long sip of the wine. Jesus fucking Christ.</p>
<p></p><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">Nicky ;)</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@hemnick</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p><span>@damnwilds @thereynolds @njos10 @yaboyd </span> It’s Exy time baybee<span> #watchalongparty #squadgoals</span>
</p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 2.5K</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 4:24 PM - January 14, 2012</span>
    </p></div><div class="twComments"><p> 436 people are talking about this</p></div></div>
<p></p><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">dan</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@damnwilds</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p><span>@njos10 @yaboyd @hemnick @thereynolds</span> Count down to the team <span> #watchalongparty</span>!
</p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 43.7K</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 4:26 PM - January 14, 2012</span>
    </p></div><div class="twComments"><p> 8.6K people are talking about this</p></div></div>
<p></p><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">Matty</span>
        <span class="twVerified">✔</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@yaboyd</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p><span>@njos10 @damnwilds @thereynolds @hemnick</span> It’s not a family gathering unless it’s Exy related lol <span>#watchalongparty</span></p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 1.3M</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 4:26 PM - January 14, 2012</span>
    </p></div><div class="twComments"><p>54.7K people are talking about this</p></div></div>
<p></p><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">Alli</span>
        <span class="twVerified">✔</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@theReynolds</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p><span>@njos10 @hemnick @damnwilds @yaboyd</span> What a great day to watch one of my old teammates get crushed in defeat. <span>#watchalongparty</span></p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 6.8M</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 4:27 PM - January 14, 2012</span>
    </p></div><div class="twComments"><p>378.7K people are talking about this</p></div></div>
<p></p><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">Neil Josten</span>
        <span class="twVerified">✔</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@njos10</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p><span>@damnwilds @thereynolds @hemnick @yaboyd</span> you all have it wrong it’s not a “watch-along” party it’s a “let’s insult kevin’s every move” party. join the clown on kevin movement, cowards
 </p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 2.3M</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 4:31 PM - January 14, 2012</span>
    </p></div><div class="twComments"><p>18.9K people are talking about this</p></div></div>
<p></p><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">Alli</span>
        <span class="twVerified">✔</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@theReynolds</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twReply"><p><span>replying to </span><span>@njos10</span></p></div><div class="twText"><p><span>@njos10</span> excuse u I am an equal opportunity clowner Josten. I’m not going to just leave our boi <span>@minyard</span> out of the fun
</p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 8.8M</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 4:34 PM - January 14, 2012</span>
    </p></div><div class="twComments"><p>1.7M people are talking about this</p></div></div>
<p></p><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">Neil Josten</span>
        <span class="twVerified">✔</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@njos10</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p>essentials to roasting the shit out of <span>@queenkevinday</span>: spicy pork noodles, cat, comfy couch. 30 mins to serve never felt so long 🙂

 </p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 9.1M</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 4:31 PM - January 14, 2012</span>
    </p></div><div class="twComments"><p>260.9K people are talking about this</p></div></div><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>Neil Josten<br/>
<span class="twHandle">@njos10</span></span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p>oh boy, oh man, do i have something to tell u. kevin is nowhere near perfect one time in college he was so drunk that he thought andrew and aaron were the same person and cried when i told him they werent i have seen this man at his lowest low you dont even want to know how much there is to critique<br/>
</p></div><div class="twBody twEmbed">
<p></p><div class="twUserEmbed"><p><span>ash<span class="twHandleEmbed">@exxysexxy</span></span> </p></div><div class="twText"><p><span>@njos10</span> what?? even is there to critique?? about the queen himself????? youre just jealous because youll never be him smh hes perfect<br/>
</p></div></div><div class="twStats"><p>❤ 45.2K<span class="twTime"> 4:36 PM • January 14, 2012</span></p></div><div class="twComments"><p>1.5K people are talking about this</p></div></div><p>Hannah was fairly certain he had intentionally chosen to respond to only negative responses. Classic Neil. She poured herself another glass of wine. If he kept this up she would have to dig through the cupboard for another bottle, one more roast and this one was done for.</p>
<p></p><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">Neil Josten</span>
        <span class="twVerified">✔</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@njos10</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p>
  
</p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 6.1M</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 4:38 PM - January 14, 2012</span>
    </p></div><div class="twComments"><p>12.8K people are talking about this</p></div></div><p>She clicked on the video with equal parts glee and alarm. You could sort of hear Kevin speaking on Neil’s TV, but it was overrun with Neil’s voice. “Blah blah blah, I’m Kevin Day and I’m telling you that I’m going to win this match even though I’ve only ever scored on Andrew Minyard sixteen times in four years.” Hannah couldn’t help but let out a snort at that; he was right after all. The camera panned away from the TV and onto King, who was Hannah’s absolute favorite of Neil’s family members. The cat perked up at the sound of Neil’s voice. Which was kind of the cutest. “King, what are your thoughts on the utter bullshit Kevin’s spewing?” King tilted her head and let out a soft meow. “Hell yeah, King. Andrew’s so much better than him anyway.” King meowed again and the video cut out. Hannah sighed and texted Kevin’s PR agent, Stacy. Maybe after they had resolved this mess, they could go out for drinks again, that was fun.</p>
<p></p><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">Nicky ;)</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@hemnick</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p><span>@njos10</span> king rlly is ur daughter she has the same resting bitchface as u 😂 im such a proud uncle
</p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 7.5K</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 4:43 PM - January 14, 2012</span>
    </p></div><div class="twComments"><p> 1.2K people are talking about this</p></div></div>
<p></p><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">Neil Josten</span>
        <span class="twVerified">✔</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@njos10</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p><span>@minyard</span> the world’s most dispassionate cha cha slide, everybody


 </p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 6.8M</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 5:32 PM - January 14, 2012</span>
    </p></div><div class="twComments"><p>457.9K people are talking about this</p></div></div>
<p></p><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">Aaron Minyard</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@drminyard</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twReply"><p><span>replying to </span><span>@njos10</span></p></div><div class="twText"><p>y are u booing him? hes right </p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 604</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 2:10 PM - January 14, 2012</span>
    </p></div><div class="twComments"><p>56 people are talking about this</p></div></div><p>The next video was of Andrew shifting from foot to foot in the goal, obviously bored. Hannah thought it was stunts like these that made everyone believe that the Minyard-Josten rivalry was a thing. If anyone other than the fangirls ever thought about it though, their relationship was really fucking obvious.</p><p>Sometimes when she needed a laugh, she would scroll through the Andrew Minyard/Neil Josten conspiracy theories on reddit. It was especially entertaining to see people interpret their every movement since it was very obvious that most of them had never actually met either of them. She was pretty sure that Andrew’s cousin Nicky also frequented the boards and stirred the rumor pot occasionally. She wasn’t sure who else would have <i>#1cousinstan</i> as a username and only post eerily accurate conspiracies about the former foxes.</p>
<p></p><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">Neil Josten</span>
        <span class="twVerified">✔</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@njos10</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p>holy fucking shit you almost fucking killed him dude
 </p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 1.3M</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 5:43 PM - January 14, 2012</span>
    </p></div><div class="twComments"><p>5.6K people are talking about this</p></div></div><p>She had missed what happened, but if Neil ‘I’m fine’ Josten was saying something, it was probably something worth talking about. No one had gotten carded yet though, so Hannah decided to just rewatch the match again later.</p><p>Hannah scrolled through the rest of the former foxes posts, just to be safe, but all she seemed to find were a lot of petty arguments, some bitchy comments from Allison, and a <i>lot</i> of out of context memes, courtesy of Nicky and Matt. Nothing that would require her to intervene. She sighed in defeat when she saw Neil posted another video. It was half time, how the fuck did he have another video?</p>
<p></p><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">Nicky ;)</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@hemnick</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 1.5K</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 5:23 PM - January 14, 2012</span>
    </p></div><div class="twComments"><p> 389 people are talking about this</p></div></div>
<p></p><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">Nicky ;)</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@hemnick</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p>dsfdsjhfsdkcvdbh vbd 
</p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 2.1K</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 5:35 PM - January 14, 2012</span>
    </p></div><div class="twComments"><p> 82 people are talking about this</p></div></div>
<p></p><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">Alli</span>
        <span class="twVerified">✔</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@theReynolds</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p><span>@queenkevinday</span> WTF was that pass LMAO</p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 4.4M</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 5:35 PM - January 14, 2012</span>
    </p></div><div class="twComments"><p>256.8K people are talking about this</p></div></div>
<p></p><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">Nicky ;)</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@hemnick</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 3.7K</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 5:35 PM - January 14, 2012</span>
    </p></div><div class="twComments"><p> 102 people are talking about this</p></div></div>
<p></p><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">Nicky ;)</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@hemnick</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 2.7K</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 5:37 PM - January 14, 2012</span>
    </p></div><div class="twComments"><p> 235 people are talking about this</p></div></div>
<p></p><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">Matty</span>
        <span class="twVerified">✔</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@yaboyd</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p>Eww that was a dirty shot</p><p></p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 1.6M</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 5:41 PM - January 14, 2012</span>
    </p></div><div class="twComments"><p>87.4K people are talking about this</p></div></div>
<p></p><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">Neil Josten</span>
        <span class="twVerified">✔</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@njos10</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p><span>@queenkevinday</span> 80s zumba instructor lookin ass<br/>


 </p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 7.8M</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 6:12 PM - January 14, 2012</span>
    </p></div><div class="twComments"><p>589.2K people are talking about this</p></div></div><p> Hannah suddenly decided that letting Neil on Twitter was the best decision she had ever made actually. Sure, it was going to be hell to clean up later, but like, it was Neil Josten so when was it not? She exchanged another text with Stacy. </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<strong><span class="phoneheader">Kevin Wrangler</span><br/>
</strong><br/>
<span class="greply">oof.
</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">He’s not wrong. That’s a move straight from like Dirty Dancing. Kevin is going to be pissed though. Think this will be the final straw that makes him start attacking Neil in public? He could use a good scandal honestly. Sooner or later people are going to start seeing through his PR smile.
</span><br/>
<span class="greply">LMAO that’s what makes it so funny. </span><br/>
<span class="greply">Seriously tho Kevin’s PR smile is uncanny, how did you do it?</span><br/>
<span class="text">not me! That’s all the childhood cult indoctrination!</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Ah damn. I was going to ask if you thought it would work on Neil.</span><br/>
<span class="text">lol</span><br/>
</p>
</div><p>Hannah was so distracted talking to Stacy that she didn’t even notice that the game had restarted and Neil had continued on his rampage. Nothing he was saying was anything worse than what he had already said before, so she opted to let him be for the moment. With any luck, the sponsors would have learned their lessons after this. She’d fucking warned them. She watched the closing interviews with passive disinterest. Andrew was some other poor PR sod’s problem. Or he was, until he was asked a question about Neil’s tweets, and the supposed Minyard-Josten rivalry.</p><p>“Anything to say to your rival?”</p><p>“I hate him, he’s a junkie who never knows when to quit.” Hannah snorted. That would have sounded way more intimidating if she didn’t know that Andrew told Neil that he hated him anytime he did anything even remotely cute, and calling him junkie was what passed as a pet name in Andrewland. “Neil, go fuck yourself.” She let out a small sigh of distress. Apparently Andrew didn’t know the concept of a ‘friendly’ rivalry. Maybe she should be texting Andrew’s PR person as well. Christ.</p><p>On screen, Andrew ignored the rest of the questions that were still being directed at him in order to pull his phone out of his pocket. His eyes widened, so small a gesture that anyone who didn’t know him would never have noticed at all, before he put his phone back in his pocket without responding. He continued to glare at the cameras instead of answer the questions directed at him, and Hannah just <i>knew</i> that was some sort of lewd text from Neil. Jesus Christ. She was not paid enough to know this sort of thing about her clients. She poured the last of her wine into her glass. She bet Stacy didn’t have to deal with her clients flirting with their secret husbands on national television. Jesus Christ.</p>
<hr/><p> When Hannah had complained about Neil flirting with his secret husband. This was not the solution she’d had in mind. She scrolled past the ever growing list of notifications as Neil’s friends started talking to him in unison on twitter, and stopped at the source. It was Andrew; of course it was Andrew. The source was always Andrew. </p>
<p></p><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">Andrew</span>
        <span class="twVerified">✔</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@minyard</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p>Everyone spam <span>@njos10</span> to make him walk home faster. The cats are hungry and screaming and no amount of money could get me to move from under this blanket.
</p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 956.8K</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 2:06 PM - February 17, 2012</span>
    </p></div><div class="twComments"><p>402.6K people are talking about this</p></div></div>
<p></p><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">Neil Josten</span>
        <span class="twVerified">✔</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@njos10</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twReply"><p><span>replying to </span><span>@minyard</span></p></div><div class="twText"><p><span>@minyard</span> take it up with the cta u goth midget ill b home soon</p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 1.6M</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 2:10 PM - February 17, 2012</span>
    </p></div><div class="twComments"><p>679.3K people are talking about this</p></div></div>
<p></p><div class="tw twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p>
      
      <span>
        <span class="twName">Neil Josten</span>
        <span class="twVerified">✔</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@njos10</span>
      </span>
    </p></div><div class="twText"><p>yall can stop yelling at me now im home and the cats got their dinner
</p><p></p></div><div class="twStats"><p>
      <span class="twLikes">❤ 2.3M</span>
      <span class="twTime"> 2:25 PM - February 17, 2012</span>
    </p></div><div class="twComments"><p>884.5K people are talking about this</p></div></div><p>Hannah scrolled through the well wishes, already noting the bad responses, and let out a forlorn sigh. She had thought they were friends. She had <i>thought</i> he liked her and respected her. Never in her life had she ever felt so betrayed. </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<strong><span class="phoneheader">Josten 😔</span><br/>
</strong><br/>
<span class="greply">Neil. Honey.</span><br/>
<span class="text">Uhhh. Oops?
</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Like, I’m happy for you and all, but a little warning would have been nice.</span><br/>
<span class="text">...I’ll buy you a cake?
</span><br/>
<span class="greply">It had better be cheesecake.
</span><br/>
</p>
</div><p>She probably should have felt bad about conning her client, but she felt like she deserved at least a cheesecake for her trouble, and well, it wasn’t like he couldn’t afford it. She waited until she received the inevitable smiley face of agreement before she opened her laptop to find the folder she had made the year before, just labelled “For when they inevitably come out without warning.” Hannah was prepared for this, because she liked Neil Josten, but had worked with him for long enough to know when he was about to start some shit. Like now for instance.
Neil Josten was damn lucky to have her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I highly recommend reading the original as well, as there are some things our dear Hannah just cannot know. For instance, what Neil texted Andrew :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>